


Flavours

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ako briefly appears in one of the things, F/F, Happy Birthday Sayo, Is this considered lots of kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: The five times Sayo initiates kisses with Lisa, and the one time Lisa strikes back.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on 24 June 2019, and I finished it on 28 December 2019. I actually didn't plan for this to published for Sayo's birthday (it was supposed to be for Lisa's birthday last year) but I drew a blank for some of the scenes while writing...

1.

"Sayo~ Do you have any candy?" Lisa asked listlessly, with Sayo raising both her eyebrows at the sudden question. "It's just… I need something sweet!"

"No, I don't have any candy on hand now." Sayo shrugged, offering Lisa an ice cream cone she had bought at a fast food restaurant. "I don't mind if you take a lick of my ice cream though."

"What flavour did you get?"

"Vanilla."

"That's boring~!" Lisa groaned, she needed something that had more flavour than plain vanilla. In Hina's terms, she needed something zappin' to continue through the day. Sayo simply licked her ice cream, allowing Lisa to continue whining about her need for something sweet. "Gah! Y'know what, let's swing by a candy store and get something!"

"... You only need something sweet right? Does it matter what it is?" Sayo asked, eyeing Lisa as she finished off her ice cream, leaving only the waffle cone. Lisa nodded eagerly, her olive-coloured eyes sparkling with childish delight. "In that case, I do have something sweet for you."

"Really?! Sayo, you should've told me earli-" Before Lisa could finish, Sayo pulled her into a kiss. Lisa was surprised, usually she was the one to initiate such displays of affection. Her surprise was intensified as Sayo's tongue touched hers, then pressed against hers as though it was some battle for dominance. Lisa could faintly register a lingering sweetness in her mouth as Sayo pulled away, her ears tinged a faint red.

"Y-You said anything would do! What was I supposed to do, force you to eat my cone?!"

"W-Well, you can buy me some candy instead!" Lisa shot back, unable to look Sayo in the eyes as she covered her blushing face with both hands. _'... The ice cream tasted like Sayo…'_

* * *

2.

"Damn it, I knew I should've bought the large sized drink…" Lisa sighed softly to herself, not wanting to disturb the other people in the cinema hall. She flinched as something wet and cold brushed her left arm, it didn't help that she and Sayo were watching a horror movie.

"Imai-san, do you want the rest of my drink?" Sayo whispered, gently shaking her drink to further emphasise her point. Lisa blinked, was she that obvious? "It's Pepsi though, do you want it?"

"... Sayo, you know I love you right?" Sayo nodded, she was acutely aware how much Lisa's love was for her. Though she wouldn't mind if Lisa decided to show it in bed again… "I just don't understand how could you resort to drinking that… that substitute!"

"They taste almost the same though, what's wrong with Pepsi?" Lisa groaned, why can't Sayo just understand that no matter how subtle, the difference was still there? Perhaps she should force Sayo to listen to her 20 minutes presentation on why Pepsi is better than Coke, Lisa _did_ manage to convert Ako after all."... So you don't want it?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Then do you want me to go out and buy another drink for you?"

"What? Absolutely not!" Lisa nearly exclaimed, almost forgetting that she was inside a cinema. Seconds later, an eerie screech was heard from the screen, prompting Lisa to clutch onto Sayo's sleeve. "Don't leave me here with that murderer!"

"Imai-san, I read the plot online. It's just a ghost."

"Are you- oh my god, why would you deliberately read spoilers?!"

"I wanted to know if this movie was poorly done or not."

"... So is it?"

"The plot execution scored badly, but the effects used received high praises." Sayo winced, she could feel Lisa attempting to rip off her sleeve as the scene turned gory. Throughout the movie, she could hear Lisa coughing, her throat getting drier every time she screamed along with the audience.

"Why did I even agree to this?!" Lisa let out a raspy yelp, when did her throat become so dry? She felt a light tap on her shoulder, initially flinching before relaxing upon realisation that it was just Sayo. Turning her head towards her, Lisa did not expect Sayo to mash her lips against hers. It wasn't that she minded forceful kisses, in fact she welcomed it given that it was rare of Sayo to initiate displays of affection to begin with. However, it was the fact that she could feel a sweet liquid being transferred into her mouth. The liquid provided her relief for her throat as she swallowed it down, the bubbles fizzing down her throat. "What the- Sayo!"

"You sounded like you needed a drink badly."

"Yeah but…!" Lisa wasn't able to retort that she was basically mouth-fed Pepsi, a drink that she disliked. "You assaulted my tastebuds!"

"But you feel better right?"

"... Yes." Lisa felt like she was a child getting scolded by an authority figure, though she _was_ thankful for the relief provided. _'... That Pepsi tasted more of Sayo than that disgusting aftertaste though… I'll let her off this time.'_

* * *

3.

"I feel betrayed." Lisa muttered as she stuck out her tongue, hoping that the air can dry the bitter aftertaste from her tongue. She knew better than to trust Hina when the latter offered to try a 'candy roulette' as what she had happily coined. Sayo tilted her head slightly, reminding Lisa of an owl. "You make a cute fluffy owl."

"Hoot." Sayo made a non-committal sound as she pulled out a lollipop from her school bag. Lisa stared in shock, since when did the serious disciplinary committee member bring candy to school?! "I had a feeling that might happen to me, so I brought one for myself."

"Why would that even happen to you?"

"Imai-san, you do remember that I'm unfortunately related to that flighty girl." Sayo replied, an amused smile on her face as Lisa grumbled in disgust. "Is it really that bitter?"

"Yukina will cry if she ever tried it."

"I thought you like bitter food."

"I like _sour_ food, not bitter!"

"I hardly see the difference Imai-san, they both taste repulsive to me. By the way, where _is_ Minato-san?" It was rare to see only Lisa coming from school to the live house, usually she wouldn't leave her childhood friend alone. Rinko had already informed her that she had to run errands for her family, while Ako was forced to stay back as she failed to submit her homework on time.

"It's Yukina, where else can she be?" Sayo gave Lisa a look, she could think of many places Yukina could be found at. There was the park, Haneoka's school garden and the alleys in the downtown area. Every location she could think of consisted of cats, which served as sirens to Yukina. Lisa sighed, clearly aware of Sayo's reaction. "She's rushing her homework."

"So the same Udagawa-san then?" Sayo asked, sucking on the lollipop she had just brought. She knew Lisa was glaring at her candy with envy, but it wasn't her fault that Hina had pranked Lisa with bitter candy.

"I suppose so." Lisa hummed to herself, when was the last time practice was just her and Sayo? Lisa wasn't sure if she would be able to focus, she could foresee herself drooling over the way Sayo plucked the strings with her guitar pick instead of focusing on her own strings. Sayo quirked an eyebrow, picking up on Lisa's unusual silence.

"Imai-san, is there something troubling you?"

"Heh?! No! Nothing at all!" If Lisa was to admit that she was daydreaming about her endearingly serious girlfriend, Sayo would promptly blush and start a lecture that would drain Lisa of her motivation to _actually_ practice. Sayo nodded warily, aware that her girlfriend was troubled but was unable to exactly pinpoint said trouble. _'... I'm just gonna give myself one more minute, then I'll get serious about practice.'_

"... Imai-san…" Sayo muttered, too worried about Lisa to even concentrate on her playing. All she was doing was to idly pluck at her guitar strings, filling what was supposed to be silence with empty guitar riffs. After a while, Lisa was heard grumbling about the bitter taste in her mouth. "It still hasn't gone away?"

"Nope, I'm gonna get some ice cream from the cafe later. I could get some for you if you wanna."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass." Sayo replied, she still wasn't done sucking on her own lollipop after all. Lisa nodded, heading for the door. "What happened to getting some later?"

"Yeah, later as in three seconds from now!" Sayo smiled resignedly, too used to her girlfriend's impulsive nature. "Don't worry, I have enough money this time!"

"I'm glad that you're managing your money better this time, though you should really work on your impulse control…"

"You love it when I'm impulsive though~" Lisa teased, unaware that Sayo was moving closer to her. She was about to reach for the doorknob, but was yanked back at the last second. "Huh-?"

"Here." Sayo pressed her lips to Lisa's, the latter instantly registering how sticky Sayo's lips actually were. She could also feel Sayo's tongue entangling with her own, the melon-flavoured lollipop eventually overpowering the bitter aftertaste of the candy Lisa was cruelly offered. Their lips soon broke away with a pop, with Sayo's lips now missing the stickiness that came with the lollipop. "I think you need that lollipop more than I do."

"... It tastes just like you…" Lisa mumbled, bringing a shaky hand to the stick protruding out from her mouth. Sayo tilted her head once again, perplexed to what Lisa had just observed.

"Well yes, I was eating it halfway-"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

* * *

4.

"... and here's your share." Lisa grinded her teeth, why the hell was her girlfriend distributing cake that she bought from a popular patisserie to everyone in Roselia but her _girlfriend_? Sayo didn't seem to notice her glaring at her with jealousy flaring in her olive-coloured eyes, too engrossed with the conversation she had with Yukina.

"Yay! Sayo-san's the best!" Ako cheered, oblivious to the jealousy that was building up within Lisa. The bassist winced as the drummer eagerly gobbled her share of cake within seconds. "It's super tasty!"

"Is that so Ako?" Lisa asked, to which Ako nodded without a second thought. "Hmm~ Better than my cookies then?"

"Heh? How can I compare cake and cookies? They're both delicious!" Lisa felt bad that she was getting her innocent junior to take sides, but she wasn't about to restrain her jealousy. Maybe that way Sayo would notice her mistake.

"Are you _sure_ you can't pick a side?" Lisa batted her eyelashes at Ako, something that she felt immensely guilty for, especially since she was already dating Sayo. What would Sayo say if she witnessed such sight? Would her impression of Lisa change for the worst? _'When they say love can change you, they weren't kidding…'_

"Oh, are you already done with your cake Udagawa-san?" Lisa flinched, there she was, thinking about her beloved and before she knew it, said person had entered their conversation. Ako nodded, using the back of her hand to wipe away leftover cream from her lips. "Udagawa-san, please go to the washroom and clean up. You're not a child, so don't act like one."

"Aren't we all kids though?" Sayo gave Ako a pointed look, realisation soon dawning on her. "Ohhhhhh. You're right Sayo-san, I should _definitely_ clean my face."

"You should." Ako promptly left the studio, allowing Sayo to have an intimate conversation if she wished to. "Imai-san, is there something troubling you?"

"N-Nothing at all! How was your cake?" Sure, Lisa was still mad at Sayo for not buying her share, but she didn't want to come off as petty over a simple dessert (that looked fancy). Sayo nodded curtly, which was her way of indicating her satisfaction. It took Lisa months just to figure out what Sayo meant with the way she made a noise or moved her head. Even the way she narrowed her eyes reflected an emotion, which much to Lisa's surprise, usually meant embarrassment.

"It was delicious, how was yours?"

"Are you- Sayo, you know that I love you right?"

"I do, what about it?"

"Do you realise that you bought cake for everyone _except_ me?!" Lisa gasped, she really didn't mean to raise her voice at Sayo. Knowing Sayo, she simply might have not offered Lisa cake solely because she wasn't able to get her hands on a fifth one and knew that the bassist- actually that was still a horrible excuse to not let her have the last slice. Sayo didn't seem to be offended by Lisa's outburst, so that was a relief on Lisa's part. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell-"

"I apologise, I meant to give you your share at a more... private moment. I now realise that it has frustrated you immensely." Lisa blinked, did Sayo want to make it romantic? "Would you like your cake now?"

"I… yeah, that sounds nice!" Lisa hastily smiled, making a mental note to treat Sayo to a large helping of fries as an apology for misjudging her thoughtful and- wait, why was Sayo leaning closer to her? Why were their lips barely a centimetre apart? _'Hhhhhhhhhh I can taste the strawberry on her cake! Oh wow, her lips taste so sour… I think I could do this all day…'_

"I hope the cake is to your liking." Sayo whispered, pulling back as Lisa stared blankly at the guitarist. "Now then, shall we start practice?"

"Y-You… huh?"

"Oh alright, I suppose I could indulge you once more since Minato-san and Shirokane-san have left the studio.. Please don't think that I'll allow this to become a habit." Sayo started to lean in, but got her lips blocked by Lisa's hand. "Imai-san?"

"Did you seriously think that you can shortchange me with kisses?!" Screw diplomacy, Lisa decided that it was best to confront Sayo head on. "I want fancy cake too!"

"Oh, is that all? I did make a fancy cake for you, but I left it at home in my haste to arrive on time."

"How's that not shortchanging me?!"

"Imai-san, give yourself a moment to think. Which is tastier, a cake from some popular shop that would go under in a few months or cake lovingly made by your dashing girlfriend?"

"... Hina, did you dress up as Sayo again?" How was it possible for Sayo to say cheesy lines without overheating with embarrassment? Lisa knew that was almost impossible for the serious twin, hence she reasoned that it was Hina who was present (and had also sneaked a kiss from the bassist which if Sayo found out, Hina would be in huge trouble).

"Why would- Never mind..." Sayo replied, confusion now evident on her face. "... I wonder where the rest has gone, we really should start practice…"

"You're a tease, y'know that Sayo?" Lisa blushed, realising that her misunderstanding was just Sayo's roundabout way of flirting. Sayo stuck out her tongue slightly, an uncharacteristic act from her that reminded Lisa of the kiss they shared. _'... Damn it, now I want more of those sour kisses…'_

* * *

5.

"Imai-san, kindly get off me." Sayo grumbled, Lisa had pinned her to the floor and thanks to her surprising weight, she wasn't able to get off by herself. "I'm sticky, and you're heavy. Perhaps you need to cut down on sweets?"

"That's not what you should tell your image-conscious girlfriend!" Lisa protested, trying her best to push herself off her girlfriend but failing miserably. "I swear that my weight's fine!"

"I really don't care if you're a ball of fat, I'll still love you unconditionally." Sayo smirked, pinching Lisa's waist. "See, squishy and soft."

"Yeah, and painful too!" Lisa huffed, pinching Sayo's cheeks in retaliation. Sayo rolled her eyes good-naturedly, wrapping her arms around Lisa's back. "... What happened to getting me off?"

"That sounded inappropriate, and I decided that it's better if we remain like this for a while." Sayo replied, her words barely more than whispers. Lisa blinked, why was Sayo treating her so… Lisa didn't know how to describe her treatment, but she was pretty sure Sayo hardly treated her with such care (not that she usually didn't). "Imai-san…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stay still." Sayo mumbled, pressing her lips against Lisa's. The latter was startled, why was Sayo so dominant as of late? At least no tongue was involved this time, Lisa could only take so much from her beloved girlfriend… though why was said girlfriend biting her lips? "Imai-san, would you rather I bite your neck or stick with your lips?"

"Okay Sayo, this is too kinky even for you!" Lisa finally sat up, putting her weight on Sayo's slender body. It took all of Sayo's willpower to avert her eyes away from Lisa's chest, even if it meant not looking her girlfriend in the eyes. "Look at me already!"

"I… can't."

"Sure you can!"

"No… I meant that… well…" Sayo made a pointed look at Lisa's chest, the latter finally understanding as evident with the heavy blush on her face. "... Just so you know, I have desires too."

"And just so you know, you taste like lemonade." Lisa licked her lips, savouring the lingering taste of the sour drink on her lips. "Have I ever said how much I love lemonade?"

"You have, though I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Sayo's lips curled upwards, still lying on the floor as Lisa was still sitting on her. "Want another taste?"

"... Sure." Lisa leant down, deciding to ignore Sayo's recent dominance for now. _'I'll counter it one of these days… God, Sayo's kisses are just too addicting… or maybe it's just the lemonade…'_

* * *

+1

"... Imai-san?" Lisa had invited her out on a date at a fast food restaurant and Sayo agreed. When she showed up, she didn't expect Lisa to be… under-dressed, to say the least. At least there were fries waiting for her. "May I ask why are you dressed like that?"

"I bought it recently, it looks cute right?" Sayo nodded, her mind shutting down thanks to the overload of Lisa's exposed skin. Lisa beamed, pleased that her efforts had paid off. She then started talking about what had happened in school, ranging from dance practice to how Hina and Kaoru had caused a gay panic during theatre practice. Sayo wasn't listening, too focused on Lisa's exposed shoulders and her lack of bra straps. "Sayo, are you listening?"

"You said something about showing off your body." Lisa raised an eyebrow, causing Sayo to realise in horror that not only was that not what her girlfriend had said, but she had also revealed that she had allowed her mind to wander. "... Something about buying a new bra?"

"Well no, but we can go try some on later." Lisa smirked, it was too cute to see Sayo being flustered. "Want some fries?"

"Sure." Sayo reached out for a fry, but Lisa's hand swooped in and snatched the fry away before the guitarist could even touch it. The bassist then promptly placed the fry in between her plump lips, irking Sayo. "H-Hey! I was aiming for that one!"

"Oh, you mean _this_ one?" Lisa asked, wagging the potato strand. To be exact, it flopped about as it was starting to turn cold and soggy but she got her point across. Sayo grumbled, leaning closer to Lisa so that she could yank the fry away. To her horror, Lisa sucked the fry into her mouth and chewed it. "Mm! This is good! No wonder you love the fries here!"

"You stole my fry…" Sayo muttered, in disbelief that _Lisa_ , of all people, betrayed her like that. Sure, there were other fries from her to choose from, but the feeling of betrayal was still there. Lisa chuckled, it was adorable to witness Sayo being so serious over the most trivial details. "You knew I wanted that one…"

 _'Yikes, she's more upset than I expected…'_ Lisa thought to herself, a wave of guilt washing over her as she chewed on the stolen fry. Sighing, she reached out for Sayo, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. Lisa then proceeded to transfer the potato to Sayo, who promptly let out a muffled scream in response to the transfer. "There you go, it's still salty."

"T-That's disgusting Imai-san!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one sobbing over the loss of that fry."

"I wasn't sobbing! I was giving my respects to a fallen fry!"

"Okay fine, that was just an excuse for me to kiss you." That shut Sayo up, which made Lisa feel like she had just won something. Sayo had a faint blush dusting her cheeks, though the glare sent Lisa's way implied that she still disapproved of Lisa's method of kissing. "Was the kiss tasty?"

"Salty and rather disgusting, plus there's a hint of something sweet…" Lisa sighed, why was it that Sayo could analyse the kiss and not end up as a blushing mess like how Lisa herself was during the previous five kisses that Sayo initiated. "... What's with the disappointed look on your face?"

"Oh nothing… just thought that I could render you a blushing mess that obsessed over the kiss."

"A valiant attempt, but please don't make it so disgusting in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth thing was steamier in my head, but I'm horrible at writing anything NSFW so I had to limit the scene to something that would progress to NSFW later on in the story. 
> 
> If I could write NSFW, you guys would see a sudden influx of NSFW SayoLisa and MisaKao stories.


End file.
